My dear Nakama, My name is
by Faded-Shadow
Summary: It used to be dark a long time ago… When I was really young,... my parents disowned me and left me to die... But then I met Mana' Full summary inside. this is a ONESHOT. Angsty fic I made up about allen's past. Lavi/Allen Friendship


**_My Dear Nakama, My Name is..._**

**It used to be dark a long time ago… When I was really young, before I could even fully walk –probably even before that— my parents disowned me and left me to die. I was born with the deformed left arm and all. Sometimes I wish I wasn't born with this parasitic innocence of an arm. But that's who I was, a nameless child living without a soul, with no friends or nakama to call my own. I always thought I never really needed those so-called friends. I hated people who tried to be friendly towards me. Although mostly everyone would never even try. I hated everyone -humans in general-- for being so selfish. I thought I could never trust anyone. But everything changed the day I met Mana.**

_(A/N: This is Allen's PoV. I found this when I was looking through some files on the computer. It was half finished so I decided to complete it. Please R&R~!)_

**--o --O-- o--**

I was 4 years old. I had been digging through the garbage cans in an alley to look for breakfast on a cold winter morning. The only decent food I was able to find was half-eaten bread, an apple core, and some cheese someone had luckily wrapped in a napkin. I had hit jackpot. Although it wasn't much, I considered it to be a great deal since I was always so hungry. A feast like this meant I had good things in store for the day. But that hope quickly vanished.

"Hey, Reject!!" An icy voice called out. I turned to the direction of the noise. A boy 9 years older loomed over me with 3 of his equally vicious looking friends. I shrunk back against the wall of the alley. It was Daemian.

"What's with the cold shoulder? Aren't we nakama?" The boys behind Daemian laughed at the joke he made. I mean really; me, their nakama? I was nothing but a street rat dressed in rags compared to their rich clothing. But then again I really was a street rat even without the comparison.

"Well, its Christmas Eve, Reject. Me and the boys have decided to give you an early Christmas gift. Right, Connor? Ed? Alex?" His friends all chuckled in agreement. Then Damien turned to me. "Got anything to say, Reject?"

Daemian had a smug look on his face. I hated it. He and his friends always had that look when they were going to beat me up. I was always weak and gave in to the beatings, but that day was different.

"Stop cawwing me, Weject!!" I managed to shout faintly. I hardly ever used my voice so I couldn't really yell. Plus I grew up with no one to teach me to speak correctly. I learned to talk only through listening to the townsfolk that passed by. Daemian snickered.

"Why should you care what I call you? It's not like an idiot like you can un... der... stand... what... I... am... say... ing," He spoke slowly in syllables. Laughter once again broke out from the group.

"I do unduhstand!! You wanna know what I think uv you? You aww nuffin' but TWASH!!" I spit in his face and turned to flee. But Daemian was faster. He took hold of my shirt and yanked me down.

"YOU SON OF A-!! YOU'LL REGRET EVER DOING THAT YOU DAMN ORPHAN!!!" I was suddenly being punched and kicked by Daemian and his gang. I fought back, landing a punch on Connor, the fattest kid in the group. I heard a cracking sound when I hit his face. It gave me great pleasure to find out I broke his nose. But Alex, the shortest one, got revenge for Connor by kicking me in the groin. Ed, the nerdiest looking kid I've ever seen, punched me in the face. I was being beaten to a pulp when someone intervened.

"Leave him alone!!!" a familiar voice roared. I was dazed. I can't quite remember what happened after that. The next thing I was conscious of was that I found myself staring into Daemian's face. I screamed shoving him aside.

"Hey! Is that anyway to thank your saviour? You could at least show a little gratitude. It's me, Light!" The Daemian look-alike smiled, but on closer inspection his eyes were green, unlike the cold black color his Daemian had. Light... he was Daemian's twin brother and my best friend (or at least he thought he was). I would have died by freezing to death if it wasn't for him giving me clothes. He was the only one ever to be nice to me. I quickly apologized realizing my mistake.

"Don't worry about it, Derek!" He said.

"I dun wike that name. Too dohky," I sighed. Light was always trying to come up with a name for me. I didn't know why he tried. I was just some miserable, little orphan. It's not like I needed a name. Or friends...

"Awwww! Quit being such a stick-in-the-mud, Karl. Or should I say Larry?" Light looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to choose a name. I just sighed again. He pouted. "You're no fun!! Then I won't take you to the circus with me!"

I became aware of where we were. We were at a grassy riverbank just a little ways off from the alley I was in. From the river I could see the distant plaza, full of people and decorations. The circus was in town. I became excited.

"No faiwuh! I wanna go wiff you! Take me wiff you!! Pwease?" I gave him my best puppy-dog eyes, but he just laughed not falling for my trick. It was my turn to pout.

"All right! All right. You can come with me. But on two conditions," He stated, holding up two fingers. "By the end of the day, when the sun goes down, you must have a name!" I began to protest but he cut me off. "And you need to let me properly bandage you up. You're a mess!!" I was puzzled and went to the edge of the riverbank to see my reflection in the river. The boy staring back at me had a purple eye and his upper lip was swollen. There was dried blood all over his face. I gingerly touched the top of my head and winced when I found the source of the blood. I didn't even want to see the rest of my injured body.

"Come on. Let me treat your wounds." Light said in a gentle voice. I solemnly obeyed and sat beside him. He already had a bucket full of water with a towel to wipe my face, along with clean bandages and clothes. It was routine. Practically every other day Daemian would cover me with bruises and Light would treat them. I didn't know why he was so nice to me. I was a dirty poor person who lived on the streets and Daemian and Light were from a rich family living in a mansion. We weren't even in the same social class yet he was always so kind to me!

"Done," Light told me. I don't know when he removed my shirt and bandaged my bruises. I don't know why he needed to bandage them at all, but that's just who he was. He handed me the clean clothes and I stripped of my dirty ones and put the clean ones on.

"Now, can we go to the suhkiss?" he shook his head.

"First you have to promise you'll pick a name by the end of the day." He reached out his right hand waiting for me to shake it. I thought he was out of his mind. He wanted to shake my _LEFT_ hand. "Come on! What are you waiting for?"

I hesitantly brought up my ugly red arm, my hand ready to take his. But I couldn't bring myself to grab it. I didn't like Light. But he was nice to me. I didn't want to lose my only friend just because he touched my hand. Although I really didn't consider him a friend, he was still the only one that kept me company. Becoming increasingly impatient, Light snatched my hand and shook it up and down three times. Then he made me pinky swear. I was shocked.

"What's with that face, Robert? Now come on!! We don't want to miss the circus!" He held onto my hand and led me to the plaza. Treating me like I was some little kid (which I was) that didn't know where my mommy was (which I didn't have).

We had reached the plaza. We were surrounded by hundreds of people. There were tents everywhere, it seemed. The children had their faces smeared with candy and other sweets. The adults were dragging along their kids, enjoying the circus as much as their kids were. Some of them even said 'Good Afternoon' to Light. _'How long had I been out?'_ When they saw me with Light, they stared at us incredulously. What kind of high-class person would befriend me?

"This way, Alfred!" he tugged my hand and led me to the biggest circus tents, where the performers would go on soon. We stopped at the entrance where the guy taking the tickets was. He smiled at Light.

"Good Afternoon, Master Light. You here to see the circus?"

"Of course, Erick. Just put the ticket money on my family's tab." We were going inside when I felt myself being pulled back. It was that ticket guy.

"Oh, sorry, Kiddo. You have to pay." He said nicely, but he grimaced at the look of my hand. He was first disgusted but then became serious when he saw Light holding my hand. "Is _'It'_ your company, Mr. Light?" He said gravely. I felt myself tighten my grip on Light's hand but I quickly loosened it.

"Yes, _HE_ is. Is there a problem with that?" Light said in a cold voice. Erick shook his head and reluctantly let me go. Light hurried me to go into the tent. He had reserved us a front seat among the rows of seats in the tent. We got to our seat and finally let go of my hand so we could sit down.

"Aren't you excited, Jack?" He asked me, his usual cheery voice was back. I didn't answer; I just stared at the floor.

"Hey, Jack?... Johnny??... Jill?!"

"Jiww's a guhw's name, Wight!" I said annoyed. I looked up at him and saw that his face was full of concern. "What?"

"Are you all right? You aren't bothered by what Erick said, are you?" I looked away.

"It duzzin' mattuh..."

"You didn't answer my question, Bob." I became angry.

"Why do you keep twying to give me a name?! I dun need one! Why aww you awways so nice to me?! I dun need a stupid fwiend!! Espeshuwee one like you! I'm jus'!.- I'm jus'!!- a W-Reject!!!" I yelled loudly that the people around us stared. I look back down and sobbed silently, tears hitting the floor. I heard Light take a deep breath.

"It's because I don't-" But he was cut off by the voice of the ringmaster of the circus. It was starting. He gave a brief introduction and after that one-by-one the performers did their acts. There were acrobats on tight ropes, a magician sawing his assistant in half, an animal tamer sticking her head in a lion's mouth, and many more. The audience watched in awe and applauded for the performers. It was a wonderful show, yet I wasn't happy. I could feel Light still staring at me as I blindly watched the show with no enjoyment.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Boys and Girls!! This evening we have a special guest here to perform. He's a travelling lone performer and a one-of-a-kind clown. Please put your hands together for: Mana Walker!!!" The crowd broke into applause as an odd-looking man wearing a top hat entered the stage. I thought he looked odd because I had never seen a clown before with the white painted face, a big, red, smiling mouth, and blue painted around his eyes. He had a funny looking yellow costume covered in red Polk-a-dots.

The clown started off his act with balancing himself on a big rubber ball while holding a tray with a tea pot and tea cups in one hand. I was fascinated by the clown. For some reason, I found myself drawn to him... he seemed familiar. After a couple of his clown tricks, the clown asked the audience who would like to perform the next trick with him: juggling. Millions of hands shot up, while I shrank back into my seat.

The clown looked around at the crowd thinking on who to pick, and then he spotted me. His face registered shock, but then his features softened and smiled at me gently. Among all the other kids who wanted to go up on stage with him, he walked towards me and I didn't even have my hand raised!

"Would you like to perform this trick with me?" The clown smiled a very warm smile, like if he knew me all his life. I really wanted to. Absent-mindedly, I brought up my left hand; the audience gasped when it came into view. I quickly pulled my hand back, but the clown grabbed it gently. "C'mon. Don't be shy."

He somehow got me on stage with him with enough coaxing and reassuring. The spot light was on us, and I could hear the crowd's disapproving murmur all at once. _Why is that boy there? My child would have been much better! EW! Look at his arm! That clown picked that- thing! I thought he was already dead?_ The clown seemed oblivious to the crowd and just kept smiling at me. He didn't seem to be bothered by me at all. It made me happy.

He handed me 3 wooden sticks so I could juggle them. He started by juggling 4 torches and they were on fire! Juggling- was something I'd never done in my short life, but it was fun. Although I messed up all the time and the crowd just watched me in profound distaste, I actually laughed. The clo- I mean- Mana laughed with me too.

"Yay!! Amazing!! That's my friend! Woohooo!" Light cheered for me. It sort of surprised me. I had just called him a stupid friend and there he was cheering me on. I thought maybe, I could really use a friend. Light would be my first friend and we would be able to play together whenever we wanted! At least I thought so...

After our performance, Mana asked me a question that caught me off-guard, "Child, might you tell us your name?"

"Huh?" He didn't have to repeat the question. He knew I heard it. I fidgeted. "M-m-my n-name...?" But thankfully and unfortunately there was an interruption.

"THERE HE IS!!" yelled Daemian who had just come in the tent. His face was covered in bruises and behind him were not only his friends but a group of men that glared at me. Not even a second had passed when I dashed to the other exit that was used by the performers. I had said it before. I was just a street rat with no parents, no friends, and nowhere to stay. A person like me had many enemies which were mostly some older men who nearly-- did things to me-. I was a strange 4-year-old, wasn't I?

I dashed as far as I could, until I had left the plaza. I ran in to the same alleyway my Christmas Eve had started. It was my alleyway, my only comfort. But it was a trap. Connor and Alex _(you know the one with the nose that I broke and the other one, both from Daemian's group?) _jumped out at me and began to slug me. All the time cursing and laughing evilly. Then I heard others approach.

"You thought you could get away from ME!?" Connor and Alex each grabbed one of my arms and held me up. I was on my knees.

"He was rather idiotic to think he could get away from you, Master Daemian." I couldn't pick up my head, but I knew those two voices: Daemian and Erick. Suddenly I felt someone grab my hair. I yelled wordlessly as my head was brought up. My vision was blurry but I could faintly see Daemian right smack in front of me.

"What the hell is with these bandages, dumb ass?" Apparently I was even lower then Reject now. He scowled. "Damn that Light. Always hanging around with the dumb assy, deformed kid. He can't be a Wellington."

"Exactly what I thought, Master Daemian." agreed Erick. Daemian just snorted. Suddenly I felt something explode on the side of my head; I could swear I saw stars when Daemian hit me. Then I saw his leg come up and hit me squarely in the chest, kicking the air out of me. He hit me hard enough that I actually coughed up blood.

"Give it," growled Daemian to one of his friends. I could hear him snatch something away from that friend. Then I felt a cold, metal-like tube against the top of sagging head and I heard a faint click. He had put a revolver up against my head.

"You'll pay for everything. For what you did to me this morning and... For what you did to Light, you bastard!"

"Wh-what?" I forced my head to go up. Daemian still had the gun pointed at my head, but he was crying. I tried to defend myself. "I-I diun... do any fing to... Wight."

"LIAR!!" Daemian hit me across the top of my head with the bottom of the gun. He worsened the previous wound that had now started to bleed again. "He may have always been caring for a person like you but he changed ever since he met you!! He's not the same!! Ever since Freesia died!"

Freesia... I can't really remember what she looked like. She was the Wellingtons' youngest child, and Daemian's and Light's little sister. She died when I was only about a year old. Light would come with her when she came to the rundown church I ran away from, to look after me. I distinctly remember her presence, but then she just disappears from my memory after that. "F-fwee... sia."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY MY SISTER'S NAME, YOU SONNUVABITCH!!!" I get another blow to the head. "You Have No Right!! I've had enough of you! That's why- I'm gonna kill you!!"

He brought the gun up again, shaking from head-to-toe. I don't think he had it in him to take a life. Soon, Erick became impatient and snatched the gun away from him. He pushed a flabbergasted Daemian to the ground and, in Daemian's place, pointed the gun at me.

"**DIE!** And **ROT **in hell where **YOU BELONG!!**" I closed my eyes as he pulled the trigger.

**BANG!! BANG!!**

I heard the bullets being fired at me, but they did not reach their target (AKA my head). I felt someone push me out of the way in time. The first bullet only grazed my left arm. I managed to survive that. The second bullet hit my rescuer -my saviour--. I looked up and gaped in sheer horror as I noticed Light clutching the left side of his stomach, blood spilling through his fingers.

"What do you think you're doing, Erick?!" yelled Light. Light's voice frightened me. It wasn't his usual cheery tone or the icy tone he used before. It's almost like I heard him cuss loudly.

"I'm doing what YOU should have done!! Killing the innocence-accommodated boy!!" That was actually the first time I ever heard the word. But at the time I couldn't think about anything.

"I won't allow you to touch a single hair on his head. If you even try, I'll kill you." Light replied darkly.

"L-Light?" Daemian was still on the ground. He stared wide-eyed at his wound. But then he shook his head fiercely and glared at Light. "No. You're not Light. Light was never the type of person to threaten anyone. You're not Light!"

'Light' smiled. "It looks like... We've been found out, Eric- no... Level 2." I didn't know what was going on, but my instincts told me to run away as far as I could. Erick's skin suddenly deteriorated and in his place stood a gruesome-looking monster I had never seen before. He looked like a sort-of bone dragon. Akuma... that word popped up in my head as I gazed upon Erick's new form.

"What the hell-!?" Daemian leapt back away from the Level 2. I could only watch as the Level 2 appeared. And the next thing I knew it was charging towards me. But then Light suddenly jumped in front of me. Light was holding him off, like holding off that monster was nothing. Then he became it --an akuma, I mean-- he had a sort of human face, but the white circles of his eyes and the silver-ish color to his face ruined that image. His hands were giant scythes that glinted in the remaining sun. He didn't have any legs. He just floated there. I couldn't move. I was too scared.

"Move out of the way! Light, you damn Level 3!!" Erick snarled through his sharp teeth. Light's new face contorted with fury.

"I told you, didn't I? I won't let you hurt Fernando!" Light thundered. He swiped at Erick with one of his scythes. I would have been more frightened by his booming voice, but the name he said caught me off guard. I seriously couldn't believe he was still trying to give me a name.

"Damn it! Damn it!! DAMN IT!!! Why Are You Protecting Him!! HE'S THE ENEMY, YOU IDIOT!!" shrieked Erick. He was pinned down by Light.

'Why aww you awways so nice to me?!'

If Light were a little more human, any one would have noticed the sorrow that filled his face.

"It's because I... don't want to kill you. You should be the one killing me, Allen..." I could literally feel the ice in my heart melt as he said that. As he said my name... Light brought down his scythe on the Level 2. It exploded into nothingness. Once everything quieted down, I noticed that the alley was empty. The gang most definitely got away because they were too frightened to stay there with their 'nakama'. Daemian was pretty far off ahead of me, he looked like he would faint in any second, and Light was in between us.

"W-w... L-Light?" My tongue actually managed to make the 'L' sound. I crawled toward him slowly.

_**"D-DON'T COME NEAR ME!!"**_ Light yelled. I froze. Daemian yelped. Light seemed to be struggling with an inner force. He turned to me and grimaced, the closest to a smile he got. "A-Allen? D-Do you l-like that na-name? Allen?" I nodded.

"D-don't th-thank m-me for it. 'H-he' thought of th-that name... Y-your big bro-brother." Before I could ask him anything Daemian cut in.

**"What The Hell Are You?! What The Hell Have You Done To Light?! WHAT** **THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!**" I could tell Daemian was over-panicked. He was using the word 'Hell' too many times. The higher-class like him never use those foul words too many times, less they be reduced to a street rat like me. Light chuckled with no hint of humor in his voice.

"I'm a Demon now... An akuma. The real Light is dead. He summoned my soul when I died... It seems you to knuckleheads couldn't do anything without me." Daemian's eyes widened, but I said the words for him.

"Freesia...?"

"In a sense, I am Freesia. But I'm not. I had to take over the body of the human who called me. I took Light's. I've become him. It seems I'm still Light, but I'm not because my soul is Freesia. But I am Light." Nothing made sense anymore. Light was always Freesia, but Freesia is not Light, and Light was still light, but Light is Freesia. Light/Freesia suddenly screamed in pain.

_**"MUST D-DESTROY-- MUST DESTROY... IN-NOCENCE!!"**_ It was a strangled voice that spoke. So quickly, I didn't see it when Light charged towards me, his scythes raised. But he stopped only inches away from slicing me in half. Instead he stabbed himself. He let out another cry of pain as his blood poured out over me.

"L-LIGHT!" I wailed, the tears I held back were finally spilling over. "Awr You Cwazy?!!"

_**"I c-can't!... I c-cAn'T S-sToP aNyMorE! K-kiLl... I M-mUsT KiLl!!!!"**_ Light shrieked and he swung down his scythe at me once more. But I was protected again that day. This time it was Daemian protecting me from Light. Daemian who I thought would one day kill me, and Light who I thought would never hurt me... The world I knew had turned upside-down. Daemian was nearly torn in two.

"Daemian?" Light asked unable to believe what his brother was doing, or rather, what he did. Daemian staggered forward. Gallons of blood came from his wound. Then he did something unexpected. He hugged Light, completely ignoring the scythes.

"I th-think... I u-understand..." Daemian murmured. "Th-the one I'm h-hugging... is Light. Y-you called our s-sister back. A-and the one who is being f-forced to kill... is F-freesia. Y-you're trapped i-inside L-light. B-but both of you... are h-h-hurting. Please, don't... don't fight anymore, Light. You d-don't have to... fight away th-the grief of Fr-Freesia's death... Sh-she's always been here... a-and is as ti --red as you... for k-keepin her awake t-too long... It's time... to go to s-sl... ee... p..." Daemian's gentle grip on Light gave way. He fell to the floor, exhaling his last breath.

"Brother..." Light turned back to his human form. He fell to his knees. "I'm sorry, Daemian... Allen."

"No. You don't h-have anyfi --anything-- to apow--apologize for. I'm sow-ry for caw-ling you stupid." Light's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh yeah... You've fulfilled the conditions, Allen. Don't you remember? One of them was to let me bandage you up properly. And the other..." Light looked up into the sky. It was still light out, but half the sky seemed to be falling into the darkness. He smiled. "The other... was to get a name before the sun set. You got a name, Allen... You don't need me anymore..." He began to be torn apart as a transparent green light enveloped him.

"No! Light!! Don't go! Don't Die!!" I stretched out my left hand, which was also emitting that light, wanting to reach him. He laughed the laugh I knew so well.

"I always took that hand so I could show you that you are somebody strong, and you can do anything you want. And right now that hand reaches out to protect --to save-- me when really it should reach out to destroy. But I've heard that exorcists do save us from this pain, when they destroy the akuma that we have become... It takes two people to be an akuma. It takes only one to save them. Be that one, Allen... Good... bye."

"Light!" I watched as invisible swords pierced him. The akuma came out of him and vanished in a strange green fire. I thought maybe it was my imagination back then, but I swear I saw her: Freesia. Her soul appeared before me and she smiled. _'Thank you, Allen...'_

Freesia disappeared. Blood. All I saw was blood. The color of blood was everywhere. My blood, Light's blood, and Daemian's blood. And the corpses of Daemian and Light lied before me. I wanted to look away from it all, so I looked down into my hands. But it didn't help because my hands were also covered in blood. I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed feeling my throat burn. Then I let unconsciousness take me.

**--o –O-- o—**

"Why did you tell me this, Allen?" Lavi asked from behind me. We stood in a grassy cemetery. There was a giant tombstone there, which was about as large as 3 of them put together. That area was surrounded by the trees, which were colored in brown, orange, and red. Lavi and I were the only people in that place that was hidden away from the rest of the cemetery.

"I don't know... Maybe because you remind me of Light? Or maybe I needed to tell someone I trust," I replied standing over in front of the giant tombstone. I squatted down and ran my fingers against the words on the tombstone.

_Damien Wellington_

_Light Wellington_

_Freesia Wellington_

_May the three siblings rest peacefully in Eternal Slumber,_

_And be free of the Red Devil's Grasp._

"The 'Red Devil' they're referring to is me." I explained. "I was found at the scene of the 'crime'. Can you imagine what the people would think if they saw a child covered in blood with a red arm? They were pretty religious back then. Although it was proven impossible for me to kill them, I was practically exiled from town by the townspeople."

"But what about the people who witnessed Erick become a Level 2 Akuma?!" Lavi sounded angry.

"They went crazy, I guess. But they still blamed everything on me. It's not like it matters. I blamed myself for everything too. I couldn't remember what happened that night after all."

"What do you mean you couldn't remember? You seemed to remember everything just fine."

"That's because I just remembered it a couple of weeks of being here in London. Back then I couldn't remember who Light, Daemian, or Freesia was after that day. When Mana took me in, I kept asking him where was the person who took me to the circus to see him. I also responded to him when he called me Allen. After all that was the name he gave me, but deep down I felt as if though someone else had told me that. I must be a horrible friend, being unable to remember who my first nakama...were"

"Don't say that, Allen. You're a very kind and reliable friend!!" Lavi tried to cheer me up. "I mean, you're a lot more reliable than Yu!" I couldn't help but smile.

"You don't have to tell me that! I already know." I chuckled and stood up to face Lavi. "It's just you I can't rely on. For all I know, you could be captured by an akuma because it looked like some sexy, big-breasted, woman."

"Oy! That was mean! I was the one who helped you get away from Link! You would have been in a lot of trouble, you know!!" Lavi pouted.

"Ah, yes. How true. But If I remember correctly you were the one that pressured me into your little prank of drawing on his face. So in the end I can't rely on you. I mean even Bookman is after you." I explained with a straight face, but even I could hear the playfulness in my voice.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about him! But that was because I dyed his hair purple." Lavi sweat dropped thinking about the whole 'Purple-Hair Dye' incident on the last mission. I smiled.

"Thanks, Lavi."

"For what?" He gave me a puzzled look.

"For listening and being there for me."

"That's what friends are for! That's why we're nakama, Allen!" Lavi grinned.

"Let's go." I headed the opposite direction. Then I heard Lavi speak. "Did you say something, Lavi?" He was still standing in front of the grave, rereading the lines again.

"No, nothing. Let's go home," Lavi answered softly shaking his head with a small smile. He walked to me, patted my shoulder and headed to the exit. I followed closely behind him. The autumn's wind blew lightly threw my hair and made Lavi's green scarf move with it. He had claimed he said nothing, but I'm pretty sure they heard. Lavi had whispered in front of their graves, _"No matter what we're nakama. That's why we can trust each other. And be able to move forward."_

* * *

**_Me: I didn't really like the ending. And I think that this is to wordy. I'm the kind of person who has to be descriptive even though sometimes I can't find the words to describe it. Darn my limited vocabulary._**

**_Allen: Don't be so hard on yourself! Content yourself by saying you own us!_**

**_Me: That's part of the problem, I DON'T!!_**

**_Lavi: Hey, I just noticed you're mostly writing fics about me and Allen._**

**_Me: Not all of them! I haven't written that many!! But you guys make the most heart-warming best friendship stories out there!_**

**_Allen & Lavi: ME?! Best Friends with HIM!!_**

**_Me:(giggles)_**

**_Lavi: Ahem! So you must really like us then._**

**_Me: Yeah! and Kanda!! I can't wait to write a story about him. I mean really!! He's so much fun to tease!!_**

**_Please R&R now before Allen breaks down because he found out I really love Kanda more than him!_**


End file.
